


an startling epiphany (more like psychic)

by sydi_eunha



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydi_eunha/pseuds/sydi_eunha
Summary: Jisoo doesn't know what the hell is going on. Is it all in her head?





	an startling epiphany (more like psychic)

I wasn't sure about the first time it happened, but I remember shaking it off. But every single thought simply hit me at once. Despite this, I was able to register every single one of them.

Rose is hurting because the fans have been saying that her vocal stability needs work. Lisa is upset because her Swalla stages have recycled outfits, and it makes her doubt her self-worth. Seungri is involved in some shady stuff, and has become thirsty for money. Jennie is nervous about Solo. Jennie is dating that tan dancer guy from EXO. Jennie is in love with me. Oh, and Lisa wants me to play basketball with her.

I sat there, at my desk, staring out at the sunset for a while, before turning around and walking into the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea.

"Unnie, can you come play basketball with me?"

I froze. "Uh, sure."

Did that mean that everything else I had suddenly thought of was real?

While we played, she seemed off, and I asked her what was wrong.

She looked around shiftily before telling me. "I feel like our CEO doesn't care that much about me and what I have to show everyone. He just gives me cheap outfits and easy choreographies, and they're kind of a joke. It makes _me_ feel like a joke."

It chilled me to the bone how scarily accurate my earlier epiphany had been. But I didn't show it. I put down the basketball and sat down on the floor of the basketball court.

"If you ask me, Lisa, you're the most promising of all of us," I said. I meant it too. "Out of us, I put my bet on you. Singing, dancing, rapping. You can do it all. You can conquer the world." I lowered my voice. "You shouldn't let him get to you. He's a sick fuck."

That was the first time.

The second time was simpler.

I felt that Jennie was standing outside of the door. There was more. The second thought was that she had something to tell me. The third thought was that she was in love with me. The fourth thought was that she had broken up with Kai.

But she never came in. Later, I looked at the camera footage within the house, and I discovered that she had indeed been standing there. For a good twenty minutes. Before leaving the house with a mask on and going outside.

It was then that I knew that all of this was meant to happen.

When she came back at midnight, I was waiting for her on the couch.

"Unnie," she said, surprised. "You're still up?"

"Sit," I said. "We need to talk."

Fear flashed through her eyes.

"Why were you standing outside my door for twenty minutes?"

Her eyes widened, before quickly being masked by calmness. "I'm not sure, I'm just off lately."

Don't pry. She isn't ready to say anything to you.

I held back my impatience. I stared at her for a couple of seconds, looking at her soft features in the dim light. Her lips chapped, her eyes filled with worry and sleepless nights. Her lashes fluttered as she gazed back at me.

"Jennie, is there anything you want to tell me?" I asked. "Are you gay?"

She blinks. "No. Definitely not. Just finished dating a guy. Not. Gay. Haha."

"But you like someone, don't you?"

Don't pry, Jisoo. What the fuck. She's still young. Give her time.

"Unnie, I don't want to talk about this."

She averted my gaze. I nodded. "Go to sleep. You need it."


End file.
